Lo que Remus debe tener claro
by Eis Black
Summary: Hay una cosa que Remus debe tener clara, y Sirius está dispuesto a recordarselo a menudo.


**Lo que Remus debe tener claro**

Remus está apoyado contra la pared. Pequeños gemidos escapan de sus labios entreabiertos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mechones de pelo castaño que le estorban la vista. Pero no lo importa. No, mientras ese chico de Ravenclaw siga arrodillado delante de él. No, mientras pueda perderse en esa deliciosa succión en su entrepierna.

Lupin no suele hacer esas cosas. Dejar que le hagan mamadas en algún rincón del Castillo no es propio de él. Pero el chico pelirrojo insistió tanto…. Le devolvería el favor después. Y por qué no, sus hormonas adolescentes se lo pedían a gritos, aunque le gustaría que fuese otra persona. Pero no es así.

Los jadeos se hacen más rápidos. Coge el pelo del chico sin brusquedad, pero lo invita a aumentar el ritmo. Está a punto, en una nube de placer…

**%…%**

Desde la rendija de la puerta, dos ojos oscuros no pueden creer lo que ven. Remus, con los pantalones por las rodillas y las manos sobre la diligente cabeza que se mueve en su entrepierna, gemidos ahogados escapando de sus labios, enrojecidos de morderlos para acallarlos.

Sirius ha convivido con Lupin seis años. Lo ha visto de mil formas distintas, poner cualquier expresión en su cara. Excepto esa. Esa expresión de placer, sonrojado y ligeramente transpirado. Primero queda prendado de él, viéndolo tan entregado. Pero después, un sentimiento desgarrador se abre camino a pasos agigantados en su pecho. ¿Por qué está tan entregado? ¿Por qué no está con él? ¿Por qué esos gemidos no son por y para él? ¿Por qué no está él entre sus piernas? ¿Por qué no es él el que le está haciendo rozar el cielo? Es más, ¿cómo se deja Remus tocar por otra persona? ¿Cómo se atreve ese gilipollas a tocar a Remus?

Los Black no se asustan. Nada les da miedo. Pero por un instante, Sirius se asusta (ligeramente) de la rabia que exhala por cada uno de sus poros. Nunca había estado tan furioso. Antes de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento y hacer algo que le costaría Hogwarts, se aparta de la puerta y se va a paso rápido por el pasillo. Había ido a buscar a Remus, pero ha cambiado de idea. Sabe quién es el otro chico. Sólo hay un pelirrojo en sexto en Ravenclaw. Quizá tendría que hacerle una visita más tarde.

**%…%**

Remus mueve las caderas inconscientemente, tan cerca del orgasmo que no se preocupa de nada más. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el cuello, el otro chico aparta la boca y lo masturba rápido, apretado.

''_Me corro, me corro…''_ Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, ahogando un gemido, y a la vez percibe un movimiento en la puerta. No está en condiciones de pensar nada, pero distingue unas botas negras en la figura que se aparta de la puerta. Oh, Merlín. Corriéndose en la mano del pelirrojo, su mente es un caos que explota, blanco, dejándole en un estado de sopor y relajación agradable. Que no dura más que unos segundos, enseguida su cabeza es bombardeada con preguntas. ¿Quién estaba en la puerta? Está avergonzado de que alguien lo haya podido ver. ¿Quién sería? Había distinguido unas botas, pero… eso era imposible. Sería catastrófico para él. No podía ser Canuto. Ese detalle lo había captado en medio del orgasmo, posiblemente lo habría imaginado, no lo habría visto bien.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunta el pelirrojo, ansioso por que le devuelva el favor.

- Ha sido genial. – admite. Se arrodilla ahora él, algo avergonzado, apartando las dudas de su mente.

**%…%**

Sirius se comporta raro. Lo mira de forma extraña, observándole cuando cree que no se da cuenta. Han pasado seis días dese _ese_ día, y ha olvidado el incidente. Pero le extraña su comportamiento.

En los pasillos se cruza con aquél chico de Ravenclaw. Remus le saluda con una sonrisa, es su amigo. Sirius lo fulmina con la mirada, casi lanzando Avadas por los ojos, y enseguida capta la atención de Remus para apartarle de él.

**%…%**

Sirius está en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ya ha pasado el toque de queda, pero con la capa es invisible. Lo que le ha costado que Potter se la deje sin acompañarle. Oye pasos, y deja la capa a un lado, escondida. Cuando aparece el prefecto haciendo su ronda, sale de las sombras y cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa lo estampa contra una pared.

- ¿Qué…? – el pelirrojo no puede seguir hablando, la mano del otro chico apretándole la garganta se lo impide.

- No vuelvas a tocar a Remus – Susurra amenazante en su cara. - ¿Me has oído? – sube el tono de voz y lo vuelve a empujar.

- Yo no… - comienza a negar, pero no acaba.

- Tú sí, Hopkins – su voz sale en un siseo venenoso – Tú sí. Como vuelvas a acercarte a él, no olvidarás que es un Black con quién estás hablando.

Lo suelta, el chico cae al suelo, asustado. Vuelve al recodo donde dejó la capa, se la pone y vuelve a las habitaciones, satisfecho de sí mismo.

**%…%**

De la garganta de Remus sale un gemido desesperado. Esto es una tortura, pero no quiere que acabe nunca.

Sirius, sobre él, lo penetra con largos y lentos movimientos. El sudor que escurre de sus sieness cae encima de Remus, que lo recibe mezclándolo con su propio sudor.

- Sirius… - pide desesperado. Está al borde, necesita tocarse. Pero Sirius no le deja, está tumbado sobre él y le coge las manos con las suyas.

- No – jadea. - ¿Sigues acordándote de él? – su aliento le golpea en el rostro, embriagándolo.

- No – casi grita. Llevan con esa tortura más de lo que puede soportar, y no, ya no se acuerda de la mamada del pelirrojo. No cuando siente la polla a punto de estallar y la de Sirius dentro de él, follándolo en su cama, golpeando certeramente.

Sirius suelta un gemido ronco, profundo. No puede aguantar más las ganas de aumentar el ritmo, de perderse dentro de él. Cree que ya ha tenido suficiente castigo.

Le suelta una mano y la dirige a la palpitante erección que lo recibe chorreando pre semen. Remus da un gemido de alivio al sentir la mano que lo aferra y lo masturba. No aguanta mucho más; con la mano libre coge la nuca de Sirius y lo atrae para besarle mientras gime y estalla su orgasmo, manchándolos a ambos y empapando la mano de Sirius. Ondas de placer lo recorren, dejándolo flojo, relajado, desmadejado en los brazos de un Sirius que se entierra profundo en él, y mordiéndole el labio suelta un gemido animal, ronco, que le sale del alma mientras lo siente derramarse en su interior, llenándolo de él.

Sirius se derrumba jadeante a su lado. Recuperan la respiración en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. De repente rueda hasta quedar de nuevo encima de Remus, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro? – dice roncamente sobre sus labios.

- Si – susurra Remus perdiéndose en sus ojos negros y enredando una mano en su pelo, atrayéndolo para besarle otra vez.

- Bien. Tendré que recordártelo a menudo – murmura mientras frota viciosamente su miembro contra el de Remus, ambos en reposo.

Remus lo tiene claro. Oh, vaya si lo tiene claro. Nadie más va a ponerle una mano encima. No, desde que Sirius lo ha reclamado para sí y él se ha entregado gustoso. No podía hacer otra cosa. No podía hacer otra cosa cuando lleva soñando con Sirius desde los once años, y por fin lo imposible se ve correspondido. Aunque haya tardado seis años, la espera ha merecido la pena.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p><em>¡Bien! ¿Que os ha parecido? Ha sido una historia cortita, pero me gustaba escribirla. Prefiero escribir en primera persona, así que si escribo en tercera las cosas no me salen muy largas ni muy desarrolladas. <em>

_Bueno, estoy con Sirius y Remus que no paro. En cuanto escriba un poco y revise unas cuantas viñetas que tengo de ellos, las subiré también. Y tengo varios proyectos ya, no suelo escribir cosas muy largas pero lo intento, lo intento. Y entre medias me sale escribir estas cosas. En fin, qué más que pediros que me digáis que tal os parece. Valoro las opiniones, de todo tipo, así que son más que bienvenidas. Les invito a un té, y todo._

_Eis._


End file.
